The Holly Chronicles, Part 2
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Taking place where Part I left off. Holly Blanche (Kysan) is now learning what it is to be a Princess. Although this means she will be spending more time in the Forbidden Forest rather than at Hogwarts, she will never forget the kindness that has


The Holly Chronicles, Part II

Note: Taking place where Part I left off. Holly Blanche (Kysan) is now learning what it is to be a Princess. Although this means she will be spending more time in the Forbidden Forest rather than at Hogwarts, she will never forget the kindness that has been shown to her by Graham and Molly. She comes to meet the Prince that she will marry, quite by accident. His name is Lyserg Oakenhart. The only problem that really threatens these two is the Dementors that roam the forest, living off the purity of unicorn blood and the white magic of the Dryad people. When Kysan discovers what her white magic can really do…

****

**_Chapter 10—Kysan's Discovery _**

****

Holly soon became accustomed to her new name and designation. Although she had become very saddened over the return of her friends to Hogwarts she knew that they would return to the Forbidden Forest someday. Meanwhile, the Dryad Council was discussing how the problem of the Dementors could be dealt with. Sadly, there weren't enough White Mages to fight them back and there were many who had been losing some of their life force because of that sad factor. Princess Kysan wished to do something about this but she wasn't sure what she could do at this time. Although she knew rather powerful spells, she often froze in times of crisis. But, now she had a feeling that she had what it took to fight back against the incredible evil the Dementors possessed. She wasn't certain what was the cause of this sudden surge of confidence in herself but she knew she was maturing more with every day and with each passing hour. She was learning new concepts and taking on more responsibility. It seemed that the community was accepting her as the Amashentei, which she was. She had her friend Holly to thank for saving her from the gruesome troll or she would've never lived to be a part of the council hearing and her presentation as the Princess.

Each day, Kysan took upon a new duty as Princess to her own kind. She went out into the Forest to harvest berries and herbs for the coming feast. While she was busily going about work, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, forgive me. I didn't see you there.", she said, helping the other dryad to his feet. When she got a look at him, she instantly blushed. He was very handsome and extremely polite. Immediately he bowed and apologized profusely for bumping into the princess.

"It's quite all right, my friend. I'm not hurt. What's your name ?", Kysan questioned.

"I'm Lyserg Oakenheart. I'm honored to meet you, Princess.", Lyserg said, taking her hand and kissing it. Again, Kysan turned bright red at the gesture.

"You can call me Kysan or Kylie. I like either name and it's so much less formal than calling me 'Princess' all the time.", Kysan said, chuckling. Oakenheart was living in a different community but it wasn't too far away from where Kysan lived.

"I have to get going, sadly.", Kysan said, a smile still upon her youthful face.

"I will see you again, won't I ?", Lyserg asked.

"Of course, I'll show you around the neighborhood sometime if you want to stop by to visit.", Kysan said, gleefully. She bowed to him and shook his hand before they departed. Kysan thought of how much she liked this young man when she met him and could sense she was going to become good friends with him. What she didn't realize was that they were going to become lovers in the near future and he would join her in ruling over the Dryad people.

**_Chapter 2—Astonishing White Magic _**

The next day had been particularly serene for Kysan although her new friend Lyserg had come to visit her. They had gone outside of the Forbidden Forest into the territory of humans. There weren't really any humans in these parts, but there was a beautiful rushing stream, plenty of animals and life everywhere to be observed.

Suddenly, the deer, the birds, all living creatures had scattered into the brush somewhere. They had been startled by something. Lyserg and Kysan could sense something ominous in the area and it caused the hair on the backs of their necks to stand on end. Dementors were swarming around the area, searching for fresh unicorn blood or anything they could drain from pure creatures in order to survive.

They were beginning to make their descent into the Forbidden Forest. None of the Dryad warriors had prepared for a preemptive attack and Kysan knew she had to do something in order to protect her people. Lyserg tried holding her back, wondering if she was out of her mind facing the Dementors herself.

"Are you crazy, Kylie ? Do you realize that there are hundreds of them and only _one_ of you ?", Lyserg said, practically begging her not to go. He had a firm grip on her wrist, making sure that she wouldn't harm herself.

"Lyserg, don't worry. I can take care of this. I am not sure how, but trust me…I can.", Kysan said, confidently. Knowing he could trust her he let her go and stayed down in the heather and cast an invisibility spell so the Dementors couldn't detect him.

Kysan spread her arms out widely and stood in front of the entrance to the forest. Like hungry vultures swooping down to fight over fresh carrion, they began their descent. In the ancient Dryad tongue, she began to chant, and her mark began to glow and flicker yet again. Her entire body took on a light blue glow and she turned her palms outward. The energy that had come from all around her, granted unconditionally from natural sources had been turned about the hundreds of Dementors. Before they could attack, she cast her spell and each Dementor was turned away in fright, rushing away from the light. Lyserg, awe-struck, couldn't believe his emerald eyes at what he had just seen. Only the descendants of the royal line knew such an incredibly powerful white magic spell. He didn't know that she was capable of such a spell. Unfortunately, the stress had been too much for her and she had passed out momentarily. Before she collapsed he had caught her and brought her back to her community, telling them of what had occurred.

The Eldress, quite impressed, knew that Kysan's parents would've been pleased with how quickly their daughter had matured and how in tune she was becoming with nature around her. It was Dryad nature to become One with the Force of Nature.

It was their way, and she was learning quickly. This spell wouldn't be enough to keep the Dementors away for all time, but for the time being they would be reluctant to enter the Forest for a while.

**_Chapter 3—The Royal Marriage _**

****

Before she knew it, Kysan had grown into an even more beautiful young woman. She had grown even fonder of Lyserg and had begun dating him. With her decision she wanted to begin courting him officially and come to marry him on her 18th birthday, which wasn't too far away. She remembered her friends back at Hogwarts. She wondered how her friends were and what they had been doing since she saw them last. She had experienced so many wonderful things in Hogwarts and made so many great friends and she had missed them. Even though she did receive owl mail from them from time to time, she wanted to see them again. With her approaching wedding date, she would be able to see them again. She would make sure her friends would be able to stay in the Forest for as long as they wanted. Even if they didn't stay too long, she knew their friendship would bind them together.

_ Meanwhile at Hogwarts… _

The students were busily taking their final exams when their owls or familiars flew in and dropped off invitations to them. Immediately, Graham and Molly recognized the writing.

"Zeeze are from Holly, Graham ! Look at how much she's grown. She's quite a lovely young woman now. And her groom is quite strapping as well. I'm so happy for her !", Molly said, euphorically. Graham had to smile and laugh as well. He felt like a proud father, because after all, he and Molly had been Holly's surrogate parents when they found her that fateful day. They were excited to have been invited to the wedding that Holly, or as she was known now Princess Kysan was presenting to all of the students at Hogwarts. What was also interesting was at this time, the soon to be wizards and enchantresses would be released into the "world" and make their own path or learn how to teach themselves. They wouldn't be accepted by some muggles but others were more open to the wizarding kind. They just had to be cautious because just like wizards, not all muggles were benevolent.

_In the Forbidden Forest… _

After a month's time all of the preparation of the High Council had come to an end. Streamers, banners, festive decorations of all sorts were hung everywhere in the forest. Magical creatures, big and small had gathered for the Princess' wedding. She was waiting under a canopy until the march was played by a local band of troubadour dryads. An extremely handsome and well-groomed Lyserg stood at the altar, his parents crying tears of joy in the audience. Among the rest of the company were familiar faces. Lyserg didn't know these people personally but he felt like they were part of his family since Kylie had spoken so fondly of them in the past.

He was anxious to get to know them face-to-face, but he was preoccupied with the nervousness that wracked his body. Despite the apprehensive feelings he had, he was able to remain calm and lit up when he saw Kylie in her wedding gown for the first time. She looked even more gorgeous than before, if that was possible. The company present found it difficult to hold back their tears of elation.

The newlywed couple said their vows and partook of their first kiss together as man and wife. The dryads celebrated with cheers and applause for their Prince and Princess. They proceeded down the aisle, being shown affection by all of their brethren and friends as they passed by. They soon were welcomed in the middle of the Forest where the concessions and confections were presented to the guests. Husband and wife shared their first ballroom dance together. Their lives had transformed immediately after the first kiss. The two knew they would be undoubtedly happy together as a couple. They weren't certain whether they wanted to have a family of their own, but they were thinking about children. If they did have children, they would send them to Hogwarts once they were of learning age to become educated in the ways of sorcery.

During the reception, the newlyweds reunited with their 'surrogate parents' and their teachers. It was so good to see Dumbledore again. He had to be over 100 years old, but he had remained youthful in spirit and sage in advice. Hagrid was present as well with one of his Norwegian ridgebacks. Oddly enough, 'Oswald' as he was named, was rather well behaved for a Dragon. Hagrid had a soft spot for creatures of all kinds, especially fearsome, obstinate ones. He seemed to have a gift when it came to taming supposedly 'uncivilized' beasts.

For the next few days, Molly and Graham spoke to Kysan and updated her on what had been happening at Hogwarts. It was said that Lord You-Know-Who was still at large and beginning to become weak. He knew he couldn't hide forever but he would be destroyed someday. Even if he were one of the last and oldest Death Eaters in existence, there would be others. That was just the way of life. However, they knew that goodness would eventually triumph in the end.

**_Chapter 4—Sorcerer's Graduation _**

After the students, teachers and friends left the Forest, everyone said goodbye to the happy couple, and each of the guests went back home. Lyserg had been pleased to meet so many influential people in Kylie's life. He had even met the famous Harry Potter, whom Kylie had formed a friendship with a long time ago.

Harry had grown into a fine young man and was doing rather well for himself.

After the week was over, Graham, Molly and all of Kysan's close friends had returned to Hogwarts. They still had many finals to take before graduation and they were dreading these difficult trials. Kysan had to admit that she had admitted the quiet times of study she enjoyed before proving her abilities on research papers (which she always aced), but she had never looked too terribly forward to taking final exams so she could relate. She offered them her blessings as well as her prayers and encouragement. She would have to accept the fact that letters wouldn't be coming in for a while, but her thoughts would never be far from pondering about them. After all, this farewell wasn't going to be forever. She and her husband would be envoys into the human world as well as the wizarding world.

When Graduation had come, it was Kysan and Lyserg who received invitations. It seemed to have arrived so quickly but she knew time passed by a lot more quickly in the human realm than in the Forbidden Forest. Kysan was excited to see Molly and Graham again. Her elvish friend, Holly, who had been present at the wedding, was also traveling along with them as a bodyguard. Since the time Holly had protected Kysan from the marauding troll, Kysan had decreed that Holly would be her bodyguard from that day forth. Although Holly didn't feel worthy of protecting the Princess and the Prince, Kysan had reassured her that she was more than capable of protecting them and keeping them safe. Even though Kysan and Lyserg could handle themselves if danger did make itself known, Holly was there for backup when necessary.

The Graduation ceremony had begun with plenty of fanfare and confetti. New students were welcome to attend and see what the hubbub was all about. These celebrations were very ornate and astonishing to observe. The students were becoming restless and were buzzing with conversation until Dumbledore called for silence. He shared his pearls of wisdom with them and gave them inspiration and positive thoughts for them to carry on their way into the "world".

Kysan and Lyserg watched from the eager audience to hear the names of the students they knew and cheered loudly when Graham and Molly received their diplomas. Graham and Molly were still close as friends and wished to continue their friendship as they went out into the world. The couple were happy for the best friends and especially more excited since they would be welcoming new dryads to the clan in a few months. Kysan was certain she would be having twins since it wasn't uncommon for dryads to have twins, whether fraternal or identical. She was hoping they would be fraternal but she wouldn't know until the moment of delivery.

She kept her 'surrogate parents' updated about the children and wanted them to know they could attend the delivery and be officially presented before the Council as the children's godparents. Of course, Graham and Molly were more than happy to take upon this role and were honored that they were thought of so highly by the royals and the Council.

Epilogue 

Graham and Molly took upon jobs in the human world but were still close as friends. Graham had been able to keep his abilities secret from the human world just as Molly had and was using his magic for good. He used his powers to protect humans from possible evil and Molly used her abilities to heal the sick and wounded in a local hospital. Before long the two were invited to the Forbidden Forest again to witness the birth of Rubia and Seyrune. They were absolutely beautiful infants and it was obvious that they would be well taken care of as they grew up. Although matters of the real world would keep Graham and Molly busy working and making a living for themselves, they would visit the dryad kingdom every so often to check up on their 'godchildren'. It wasn't certain what the children would do once they were able to attend Hogwarts, but their parents were certain they would do great things.

The End

May 1, 2005


End file.
